Shore Leave
by Tonks32
Summary: After the mission on Feros, the crew of the Normandy is granted shore leave and things get a bit interesting. Some rubbernecking, humor, and kissing are involved! M!Shep/Ash


Hey look another Ash/Shep story! I told you good things happen when you clean out your office. If you're not sick and tired of me posting stories, here is another one for you. It kind of makes a reference to one of my other stories 'Humor' but not so much where if you hadn't read it you will be confused. (though you sure because it's a hilarious take on one of my favorite Farscape scenes! Thank you again swartzvald for your ever humorous editing. You can thank him for some of the lines here in this story because they made me laugh so hard I could not not put them in even if it makes people a bit OC. Anyways enough with my rambling! Enjoy!

PS I suck at summaries.

* * *

><p>The leave was a godsend for most of the crew, Shepard included. His injuries from Feros were grave. Chakwas refused to clear him for duty until he'd had at least two weeks rest. So seeing hoe he didn't want to spend that time strapped to a gurney he had little choice in the matter. But a good officer knows how to make best of circumstance and he planned on taking advantage of the down time. His first example was sleeping for nearly two days straight. This mission was putting everything from his training to his mental state to the test. There were a lot of times lately where Shepard couldn't help but stop and ask 'Can I do this?'. Everyone was looking to him like he was this war hero that couldn't be taken down or wouldn't back down from a fight. Feros proved just how human he was.<p>

"You're alive!" Kaiden cheered from his seat at the mess table smiling at the Commander's appearance. Shepard was dressed in a pair of alliance issued sweats and shirt sporting a nice two-day growth on his face. "Well maybe."

Shepard scratched at the hair on his face, "You're just mad you can't seem to grow one yourself." He checked out his reflection in one of the shinny surfaces of an appliances that were lined in the mess. "Not bad, maybe I'll keep it. Chicks dig beards, right?"

The Biotic snorted into his drink but refrained from saying anything. It wasn't really a secret to him or anyone on this ship that the Commander's attention was focused on one woman. "Feeling better?" He asked upon seeing Shepard's struggle to sit comfortably.

He touched his bandaged ribs, "A bit. Where is everyone?"

"Enjoying their leave."

The Commander's brow rose, "And you're sitting here alone because-."

Kaiden lightly tapped the side of his head, "Migraine. Plus I heard a rumor from Tali that Williams and her went dress shopping for some plans she had tonight."

This peaked Shepard's attention and forced down the bitter taste of jealous. But he was careful about taking Kaiden's bait and asked, "Williams in a dress." For some reason the LT's eyes danced with humor making Shepard wonder if he had unknowingly walked right into his trap. "That's something I'd pay to see."

"Just because I can drill you between the eyes from a hundred meters, doesn't mean I cannot like sensitive stuff!"

Shepard jolted at the sudden sound of Ashley's voice and tipped back to look. He wasn't sure what hit the ground first his jaw or his chair.

Kaiden winced when Shepard hit the floor with a loud bang followed by a string of curses. Protocol should have him rushing to help his commanding officer, but he was to busy holding his sides trying not to laugh.

Ashley bit her lip and failed just as miserably as the LT to stop the laughter. Her heels clicked against the floor as she strutted over to Shepard. "Problems there Skipper?"

Shepard ignored the new singing of pain in his ribs as he craned his neck to get a proper view. Gunnery Chief 'God Damn' Williams was in a dress. It was a black simple thing with thin straps and stopped just about mid tights. But it clung to every delicious curve of her body that her fatigues always hid. Good thing, Shepard dimly thought, he already spent enough time staring at her ass when he should during a mission and that was through her armor. If she wore more form fitting things he'd probably send up shooting a team member. Since it was clear to everyone in the galaxy that he was staring, he began to process of standing up. Damn it if his eyes didn't immediately snap right back to her.

After a very long moment, Ashley cleared her throat motioning with her hands, "I'm up here Commander."

His face burned with embarrassment at being caught. This time he could chalk it up to be delirious with pain, "I umm you look nice."

"Got a date?" Kaiden asked biting his cheek so hard he tasted blood.

Her gaze flickered from Shepard to Kaidan, "Maybe." For good measure she looked back at her commander with an approving nod, "Like the new look. You two have fun."

Ha, Shepard thought. Chicks Do dig breads! Wait, what? "Date?" Shepard head shot upp so fast this time Kaiden couldn't hold it in and doubled over with laughter. It was too late Ashley was already up the stairs. "Help me up you ass."

The LT shook his head unable to stop laughing for a moment to even speak.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ashley felt good. No great! The Commander's reaction to her dress was well better then she expected. What happened on that day at Feros changed their professional relationship into a much more playful one. There was no way she was going to let Shepard just forget he rambled on and on about her 'fine ass' and surprisingly every time she teased he shot back with a smart remark and a smile. Guess nearly dying could make even a man like Shepard loosen up. For the first time the entire crew were always smiling at the change in the air even with the gloom and doom of such a daunting mission hanging over them.

Being his subordinate, she knew she shouldn't be so forward with Shepard. But being around him made Ashley feel something for the first time in a very very long time. He made her feel worth something. Not just as a solider either. He treated her with respect and as an equal. Shepard sought out her opinion and valued it instead is dismissing, which was far to often the case sometimes with being a woman in this males world.

"So where is this date?"

Ashley blinked away her thoughts and found the man who occupied them standing in front of her. He was dressed in a pair of trimmed slacks accompanied by a white button down that suspiciously looked like one would ware with dress blues. Judging by the way his hair was messily styled and the fact he still sported his beard, Shepard had rushed off the Normandy. She tried not to smile, "Oh around." She teased. "And where are you off to there Skipper?"

"I'm stalking you." He replied bluntly trying to remain a sober expression. His lips curved only after a few seconds. Smiling, Shepard sat on the bench next to her, "taking in the night air." It took a moment for him to remember that this was in fact a space station, "Er… Such as it is."

The smile she was fighting broke out across her face, "And you just happen to be going by this way?"

""Yeah…err," He thought furiously, "Well I have to meet with Andersen. Apparently I was supposed to do that the first way we dry docked, but guess my body had other ideas."

"So aren't you going to go?"

"What and leave such a pretty woman all alone at night in the middle of a creepy space station." Shepard huffed then cursed at the pain it caused in his ribs. So much for manliness.

"How is it I'm not comforted that if I were to get mugged right now you wouldn't even be able to stand."

"Please!" Shepard exclaimed almost hurt by the accusation in her tone. "You think I went through the entire battle on Blitz unscathed. I had too many holes in me to count and still managed to beat back those batarians with the butt of my gun."

Ashley knew that he hadn't walked away from that unscathed. There were scars both physically and mentally he carried every day. Still wanting to keep the mood light, she brushed her fingertips over the scar that ran under his left eye. "I don't know this could be some really bad shaving accident and you're just playing your hero card to get chicks."

"Is it working?" Shepard asked with a raised brow his skin burning pleasantly from her touch.

Almost as if on cue, Ashley's palm communicator came to life. "Excuse me." She fished it from her purse as she pushed to her feet and pulled it to her ear.

Shepard's eyes narrowed when she let out a long laugh and turned as if purposely blocking him from the conversation. Taking the bait, he slanted to her side and put his ear on the near the communicator, straining to hear the person on the other side.

Smiling, Ashley playful twisted his ear and he reacted like a four year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Shepard, trying to maintain some manliness, twisted away hoping she would dislodge but she kept a firm grip as she continued to talk.

"There you are."

Shepard gave Ashley a sharp stare once she released his ear, "Could have put it on speaker phone."

"And miss watching you squirm, not a chance."

Abby looked to her sister's smiling face to Shepard who rubbed his ear looking like a four year old. The scene almost made her laugh. It was the first time she could ever recall seeing Ashley so relaxed and giddy around a man. "Don't be to relieve there, I could be her lover."

Shepard's brow rose at that, but he smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure that would be labeled incect."

"Nothing gets by him. Abby this is Commander John Shepard." Ashley introduced and caught a change in her sister's expression that made her stomach drop. "Commander this is my sister, Abby."

Abby shook the man's strong callused hand, "Nice to meet Commander Shepard. I've heard great things about you."

"I know hero of the galaxy first human Specter, yada yada." Shepard gave the titles a dismissive wave. He always did hate that's how people saw him. If they bothered to look at him a bit longer they would see he was simply a solider and not all that special.

"No I mean from my sister here." Abby was pleased that she could make Ashley squirm.

Shepard glanced at the chief with a smile, "Oh really?"

It was Ashley's turn to squirm, "Come on Abbs we got a dinner reservation to catch. Catch yeah latter Skipper." She called over her shoulder not risking a look back.

Abby waited until they had put some distance between them before she started in on her sister. "Ash are you crazy?"

"What?"

"He is your commanding officer for Christ sakes!" Abby gently smacked her upside the head, "Do you have any idea the trouble you can get into?"

"Abbs it's not like that." Ashley tried to argue but wasn't very convincing. There wasn't anything Abby could say that she hadn't told herself already. Everything about this was wrong. Williams' already had chips stacked against them when it came to the alliance she didn't need to add anymore to it. She lost how many times she told herself that the next time she saw Shepard she would just tell him this had to stop. Then Ashley would see him and all that rationality would just go right out the window. There was something there, something he saw as well and it made her want to risk it. "We're friends. Things aboard the Normandy are different. This mission is testing everybody on that ship. So we blow of steam by goofing around, if we don't we'd go mad."

"Angry mad or crazy?" Ashley gave her sister a look. Abby shrugged it off, "So tell me about Feros. You're email was very vague."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Flux wasn't what Shepard had in mind when Andersen said he wanted to talk to him. But like a good solider, Shepard found him in the back the furthest from the noise of the dance floor. "Andersen."

Andersen looked up and smiled, "Couldn't find a razor there Shepard."

Shepard hugged his injured ribs as he lowered himself into the empty seat. Maybe he should have listen to the doc and stayed in bed for another night. Then he thought of his time with Ashley and felt it was worth the pain. "Chicks dig beards." He replied in way of an excuse. Anderson nodded in agreement. "I guess you want a report on Feros."

"In time. I read the medical report. You're a lucky son of a bitch, John."

"Well If it wasn't for Williams and Alenko I don't think I'd be here talking to you. I have a good team, the best I've ever been apart of. Every single one of them helped make sure that no colonists were hurt there."

"No issues with our guests?" Andersen asked referring the aliens that now resided on board.

Shepard shook his head to the waitress when she asked for his drink order. "Things were tense for the first few weeks. But once we dropped groundside we worked like a well-oiled machine. I was surprised by it, myself to be honest. Joker calls us the misfits of the galaxies." He smiled at the thought, "I think it fits us."

"If anyone could get so many different races to work together like this it would be you, Shepard. Any luck locating Saren?" Andersen switched subjects knowing first handed how Shepard hated being hailed a hero. However, there was no denying that there was a fire about the Commander that caught hold of people that made them want to follow him into the darkest part of hell.

0o0o0o0o0o

Mid battle planning with Andersen, Shepard was brought out of his trance by familiar laughter. With very little sudetly, he looked around until he found Ashley and Abby tucked in the far corner of the room near the bar. To his distain a man was not getting the hint that both women were not interested in his advances.

Andersen followed his gaze and smiled, "I see that Williams is fitting in just nicely with the rest of the crew. I'm glad that I transferred her, she's good for you."

Shepard masked his expression before he turned back around, "She's a damn fine ass, er, solider." He couldn't stop the word from leaving his mouth. Gratefully Anderson chuckled. "It's sad that she's being punished for something that happened two generations ago." Shepard continued despite a very slight blush. "Maybe this is the chance she needs to get people to respect the name Williams again." In fact it was his personal mission to do so.

"I was referring to the fact that she's got you, John Shepard serious solider twenty four seven, to loosen up and wear a smile more." Andersen lowered his voice, "You know as a commanding officer I should warn you about regs and all that. The people who made those damn rules doesn't know how it feels to be in the foxhole with no one but the you brothers and sisters in arms.'

For the moment, Shepard let his guard down, "I know the regs, they've been drilled in my head and I follow them like a dutiful solider. For her, they way she makes me feel, I'd risk it all. I know its crazy because it's been such a short time I just can't follow them this time. Not with her."

"Good thing you're a Specter." Andersen reminded.

"She's not. Her career, her family name it means everything to her. I don't want either to be damaged further because of me." If were to get reported, he would get a slap on the wrist were as Ashley would get the full impact of it.

"Want my advice? Wait it out until the end of the mission. Then you'd be reassigned and then there will be no problem." Andersen could see that Shepard was less then thrilled by this idea. "If no then be discreet."

Shepard chewed on his words when the man left. There was a great possibility that all this was just one sided. Ashley hadn't really said that she was interested in him. Then again she hadn't said other wise. And there banter lately, it had become more bold and flirtatious. Sure he joked with everyone and sought out everyone's opinion. With Ashley it was more playful. More. Shepard struggled for a word best to describe it and came up empty. With Ashley it was just more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ashley gritted her teeth when the drunken man just didn't take the hint that neither of them were interested in what he had to offer. It took all her willpower not to lay him flat out on his ass with a nice head butt. That would be the most unlady like thing she could do all dressed up like she was. The last thing she needed was for a Williams to be arrest for a bar fight. Or two.

"There you are!" Kaiden's voice broke through the noise of the club taking both women by surprise. The corner of his mouth lifted as his eyes darted to the drunken man to Ashley's left. It was clear his squad mate was in need of help. "I thought you guys said Clora Den."

"No I said Flux you just don't listen." Ashley bantered back trying to inch away from the man, "And here Abby was getting all pissed that you were standing her up."

Kaiden's charming smile turned to Abby and spoke with more truth then he intended to, "No I'd be a fool to stand up some one so beautiful."

Under his intense gaze, Abby blushed and patted the seat next to her, "Well you're here now so no harm done."

Ashley figured having a man at the table would get the drunk to move on, but now he just zeroed his sight on Ashley instead. "So brown eyes. Where is your date? You're to pretty to be here alone." He slurred stumbling into her chair.

"She's not." Shepard came to her rescue with a tray of drinks coming to her rescue as Kaiden had. He purposely squeezed himself between Ashley in the drunk to sit next to her. As if he had done it hundreds of times, the Commander leaned over and kissed her. "Sorry that took so long you know how Anderson can talk."

Ashley beamed a grateful smile at him hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt, "That's all right honey."

Shepard tried to ignore they way his gut twisted at the sound of her voice. He began to distribute the drinks, "Hopefully I got everything right."

"You!" The drunk pointed at Shepard, "You think you can just waltz right in here because you're some damn so called hero. Take anyone you want? How does it feel to be working of the work of all those that died that day. Of those you forced into battle to die in your stead."

Ashley watched Shepard tense as emotions and memories flooded his face. Everyone knew of his heroics on that day, but most knew only the glamorized version. People died and some by the command of Shepard a weight that he still carried after all these years. "I think its time you should leave." Ashley suggested and it was only for the drunk's safety. Shepard was on the verge of snapping.

The drunk smiled at her, "Guess you think being his whore for the night might help you climb the ranks faster, eh?"

Shepard jolted to his feet so fast that no one had the chance to stop him as he the mist of blue from his biotic charge swirled around him. The chief had said she never needed a knight and shinning armor, yet she felt herself gush at his need to defend her honor.

Kaiden was at his side, "Leave now." His biotic's flared a bit, "unless you want a new career think red mist."

"Fucking Alliance." The drunk muttered and walked off.

"Skipper." Ashley gently touched his hand and the mist faded, "You okay."

It took him some time but he nodded and sat back down with the group. "Not much of a rescue."

The LT snorted into his drink, "Worst knights ever."

"I don't know." Playfully, Abby bumped his shoulder with her own, "got some good company out of it. Mind sticking around for a few drinks."

"No I don't mind." Kaiden grinned ignoring the fact that both Shepard and Ashley were grinning at him.

Since the two seemed to be so lost in their own conversation, Ashley leaned over to Shepard trying to read his expression. There was just so much going on it was hard to pin point just one. "You okay?"

The Commander did his best to smile, "yeah no worries Ash." She laid her hands over his and that's when he realized that they were shaking. "I ugh I mean he shouldn't have called you that. Said those things."

'I've had worse." She assured but that only seemed to add to Shepard's anger. So she decided to change the subject, "How about a dance."

He wanted to more then he cared to admit. "Rain check." He was literally the universe's worst dance. "The last time I tried to dance in public I sucked do bad that it created a black hole." A warm surged through him at the sound of her giggle. He got her to giggle. A boyish notion of course, but damn it if he wasn't proud he got Ashley to giggle. "It's funny now but eighteen people disappeared without a trace. I suspect they were sucked in." Shepard did make a mental note to make sure that he filled that rain check before to long. Right now he just needed to get around from all the noise and people. "I need to get back to the Normandy."

Ashley glanced at Kadien, noticed the way his head jerked in Shepard's direction, and stood, "Mind if I join you? Kaiden kind of made me a third wheel."

"Sure."

After saying goodbye to her sister, Ashley smiled and couldn't help but add, "Be careful, and if you can't be careful, be safe. And if you can't be safe, name it after me."

"Ash!" Abby's checks turned the deepest shade of red on the color spectrum.

Trying not to laugh at his LT's face, Shepard shook his head, "That was horrible Ash."

"It's what big sister's do, Shepard! Have fun you two." Smiling, Ashley followed Shepard out of Flux with out a word. That got about halfway towards the wards before the silence was broken.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that." Shepard apologized stopping to lean against one of the railings. The walkways were pretty much deserted at such a late hour giving him just the solitude he needed to relax. Or maybe it was just being around Ashley. She seem to have to calming affected on him. "I know you can handle yourself."

"It was sweet." She assured slipping her arm carelessly through his like she had done it a dozen times. Sometimes being around him just felt so natural.

Shepard's heart began to race when she tipped her head onto his shoulder, "Then I should apologize about the kiss. I was over the line-."

Ashley turned so they were squared off against each other, "what ever line there is between us has been long since crossed and I have no intension of falling back. No retreat, no surrender." She was glad she hadn't braced for what came next. Shepard's mouth was on hers with such force she stumbled back against the railing clinging to him for balance. Desperate and frantic, their lips raged war against each other. This was no gently caress. They nipped, bit and pulled until there wasn't a breath between them. For one glorious moment in time the two Alliance Marines simply lost track of everything.

Shepard groaned at her taste, his hands sliding over the curves he had admired earlier that evening. He wanted-oh how he wanted. And judging by the way she pulled and clawed at him she wanted just the same. "Ash." Breathless, he broke his voice coated with desire. Shepard soothed a hair from her flustered face, "There is no way in hell I'm want to retreat either. Just I want you to be sure that this will be worth it for you. The risks."

"Skipper I-." She lost herself in another heated kiss.

"Because you're worth the risk to me, Ashley. I don't know how but you snaked by all the walls I put up in my life and touched a part of me I thought dead for so long. This..." He gestured between them, "Isn't just blowing of steam."

Ashley placed a finger on his lips, "I wouldn't risk everything I worked for, for blowing off steam. I've told myself so many times to just walk away, I can't get off track. I've been so focused on bringing something back to my family name that I pass things up that will make ME happy. You make me happy."

The biggest smile crossed the specter's face, "You're the first person even woman to look at me and not see the Hero of Elysium or some N7 officer. You just simply see my as John Shepard. It's been following me around for so long that I was afraid to see who I was without it. You've made me realize that I'm not that bad." He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek, "I want to give this a shot."

"So do I."

"I don't the brass to give you anymore flack then they already had," He held up a hand to silence her, "Once this mission is over most likely you'll be reassigned and then this won't be a problem."

Ashley laughed, "I'm not sure I can avoid this until then John."

"Me either." He was already lowering his mouth back to hers for another taste. There was no way now he could go back to the way things were until their mission was all over with. "I know how hard you've worked to get where you are and I don't want to hurt it by any chance."

"I would say we could hide it but I'm pretty sure that Joker has a pool going on us."

Shepard's brow rose in amusement, "A pool? How much."

"A good thousand credits, apparently nobody has anything to do on a small ship. I wasn't even suppose to know but Kaiden let it slip when he was fishing for some answers about us. In fact you can say this." She motioned to her dress, "was his encouragement. I think being a solider for so long he realizes that he's missed a lot of opportunities as well. Doesn't want us to do that same."

"Hmm…" Shepard scratched his chin in consideration thankful his friend cared enough to push them in the right direction.

Ashley could see the wheels turning in his head, "What?"

"Come on." He tugged her into motion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Ashley was doing her best to concentrate on the data pad in front of her and not Shepard penetrating gaze burning holes into the side of her face. No matter how hard she tired she couldn't stop the smiling from spreading and just gave up. "You're to distracting." She confessed turning to find him grinning like an idiot. "Oh no don't give me that look. The crew will be up soon."

Shepard scooted his chair closer until their legs brushed. He should be dead tired seeing how they had yet to actually sleep. They both went to bed, but their time had been occupied by far enjoyable things then slumber. "I just want to see how long I can make you blush for." He teased.

"You're such a handful John Shepard." Ashley exclaimed breaking away when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She expected to see the doc, but found Kaiden still dressed in yesterdays close trying to stalk to the crew quarters. "Did you just get in?"

Kaiden froze almost as if he stayed still long enough they would move on as if they didn't see him.

"Kaiden is doing the walk of shame!" Shepard exclaimed bounding out of his chair to give chase when the LT bolted. "Oh no you don't! It's pay back for teasing me. No way you're going to get out of this one." He blocked his friend's path, "Have a nice night."

"Yeah." Kaiden tried to side step only to have Ashley flank the Commander leaving his trapped. Damn it! He cursed rubbing the back of his neck in his nervous fashion. He knew he should have left earlier to avoid this.

"So." Ashley folded her arms over her chest, "My sister, eh?"

"Umm I ugh. Ashley I didn't really plan for it to happen." Kaiden said in his defense and was grateful when she laughed instead of scolded. "Look I'll tell you everything if you just let me pass before everyone sees me and won't let me hear the end of it."

"I don't think so." Shepard smirked, "I believe payback is in order since now everyone seems to know about my rambling about Ash's ass after Feros."

"Actually." Sheepishly, Ashley looked at him, "that may have been me. Joker may have over heard me talking to Tali about it. Sorry."

"And you know if Joker sees me like this I will never hear the end of it." Kaiden pleaded with the pair, "plus I have dirt now. I know what happened last night and I can use it."

Shepard sigh with a sorrowful expression, "actually nothing happened. I even broke out the smolder and everything and Williams left me sulky in the dark. It was a very off day for me." He informed biting his cheek to keep from smiling. Kaiden actually looked disappointed by the news. "She even slapped me for trying to rescue her, can you believe that."

"I didn't need it." Ashley scolded, "I mean Skipper, what will it take to prove I'm in prime condition and don't need a man coming to my rescue."

Heat and desire coiled in his stomach, "hmm I can think of something but that would be breaking the rules and we know that no one on board does that. I mean a relationship between a Commanding officer and their subordinate is only going to lead into trouble. And anyone who tries to push it is just as guilty as well."

Kaiden glared at them, "who told you about the pool?"

"Jokers got a big mouth." Ashley reminded with a sly smile.

"Exactly why you need to let me through." Kaiden begged.

After hearing footsteps echoing, Shepard sidestepped to let the LT through. "Oh and Kaiden." The Biotic turned around just as Joker stepped out into the mess hall. It took all his self-control not to laugh as Joker hobbled over to give him hell.

'I'm going to kill you' the message was clear in Kaiden's deadly gaze as the pilot began to ramble on and on with jabs about his late night activates. It was full thirty minutes before he actually made it to his quarters and by then more then half the ship was awake and already gossiping. Plotting his revenge, Kaiden made his way to his locker to find a note taped to it.

'You won. Thanks'

-Shepard.

Kaiden slid the contents out and found double the amount of credits that was in the pool since the last time he checked. All the jokes he was going to hear in the coming days was going to be worth it.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! I'm needy like that sometimes :D<p> 


End file.
